


Fionna the Vampire's Diaper

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/M, Farting, Gross, Scat, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Fionna and Marshall Lee had a habit of messing with each other, but Marshall took things too far by transforming the human girl into a diaper using his vampire magic, and then loading the poor diaper girl up while her senses are still intact.Warning for transformation, diaper stuff, farting and scat.





	Fionna the Vampire's Diaper

Fionna felt her body compacting, as though some giant invisible creature was squeezing her between its hands. A loud crunch and crinkle filled the air. Flesh was turned into pale plastic. She shrunk, or rather, she folded in on herself, until all that was left of the girl was a single, unused adult-sized diaper. Albeit one that still had use of its senses, and could still verbalize, but not move. 

The diaper wasn’t entirely generic, it had an image Fionna’s face on the back of it, which Fionna could express herself with as she could her actual face. It was the only degree of control she had over herself any more, as, in all other ways, she was just an ordinary diaper. 

“Marshall, you butt!” she said, as the vampire prince’s fingers wrapped around her and pulled her towards his face. Chillingly, Fionna could feel Marshall’s digits sinking into her padding, which meant that she would be able to feel the things she knew would come next.

“Wow, I can’t believe that worked!” he said, his fangs showing mischievously as he smiled.

Marshall unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down to his ankles, with his boxers following. Fionna tried to fight as she was brought towards Marshall’s crotch, but even the human heroine couldn’t manage to budge a single inch in her current state.

Marshall wrapped her around his crotch, doing up the tapes, before pulling his jeans up over his diaper, and leaving his checkered boxers on the floor.

Fionna could feel the strange coolness of Marshall’s large, but still soft cock stretching out the front of her padding uncomfortably. His ass was a bit warmer, and more disconcertingly was dangerously close to where her face was located.

“You fit pretty nicely,” Marshall said, fondling his diaper through his jeans, the denim muffling the sound of Fionna’s crinkling slightly, along with Fionna’s screams. “It’s almost like you were made for this.”

Marshall chuckled to himself, his grin widening. Fionna couldn’t see his face, but his laughter unnerved her. She was familiar with that particular laugh of his, and it always preceded something humiliating for her.

“You know, what’s the point of a diaper if you can’t use it?” he said, his voice playful, but still hushed and sinister. “I should probably test you out, just to make sure.”

Marshall plopped himself down on the nearby couch. Now Fionna was squished from just about every angle. She had Marshall’s crotch and ass pressing firmly against her from within, and now the jeans and the couch cushions smushing her from outside. 

Marshall leaned backwards, head resting against his one hand, using a bit of vampire magic to levitate the controller into the other. He turned on the TV, and flicked around until he found something entertaining but inoffensive enough to serve as background noise. 

Marshall was acclimated to shitting in a toilet. Fionna could feel his asshole flexing with hesitation, so it was clear Marshall wanted to be as relaxed as possible so he could soil himself casually. 

Marshall let out a long sigh, and closed his eyes, letting himself sink into the couch cushions that were soft and comfortable because they had become so old and had lost their resistance. 

Marshall pushed just a bit, trying to force out the load that he’d been brewing for the past hour or so. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately for Fionna, his ass had some less solid material to get out of the way before Marshall could evacuate his bowels. 

An absolutely rancid fart ripped its way from between the vampire’s tight cheeks. Fionna could feel the sharp, humid air blowing against her like it’d been released directly in her face, and worse still, she could smell it. 

She didn’t exactly need to breath in her diaper form, but she was seemingly unable to hold her breath either. No matter what she did, she couldn’t escape Marshall’s fetid ass stink penetrating her nostrils, making her dizzy with its absolutely revolting scent. She couldn’t pin down exactly what she smelled like. It definitely smelled like a fart, but its specific foulness was something new to her entirely. The only thing she could come up with is that it definitely smelled “red,” and that was only because she was familiar with Marshall’s vampiric diet. 

“Phew, that was fucking ripe,” Marshall said, fanning his nose. “Sorry about that. Well, I shouldn’t apologize, because things are about to get much worse.”

With the gas out of the way, Marshall’s ass was free to release its mushy payload. 

With clenched cheeks, a bit lip, and a brief grunt, Marshall unloaded an enormous pile of gooey shit right onto his friend-turned-diaper.

The first thing Fionna noticed was how fucking enormous Marshall’s dump was. It filled the seat of the diaper almost immediately, forcing Fionna, or the diaper she now was, to bloat and expand to accommodate its size. It was so large that Marshall’s jeans needed to bulge along with his padding, expanding out underneath his ass in all directions, mushing against the cushions of the couch. It was heavy too, Fionna felt like a large animal was sitting on her chest, but because of the way it filled his padding so completely, it felt like she was uncomfortably full of food as well.

The size wasn’t the only unpleasant thing about the vampire’s bowel movement, of course. The texture was horrible too. It was soft, but not entirely liquid. The closest comparison she had was slightly loose dirt. Mounds of the stinking dark brown stuff were pilled on top of her backside. Relative to her size, it looked like she was beneath a literal mountain of shit.

It was uncomfortably warm too, and the fact that Marshall’s humid fart still lingered in the air, and the fact that she was trapped inside a pair of skinny jeans only made her environment more sultry. If she still had the ability to sweat, she would be doing so profusely. 

Of course, her other senses weren’t offended nearly as much as her sense of smell. His shit smelled even worse than his fart, which is something she wouldn’t have been able to even imagine just seconds ago. It still had the “red” stench of his flatulence, but it was multiplied a thousand fold. And, unlike his fart, it lingered in the air around her, as it was directly on top of her, and wouldn’t simply dissipate after a period of time. Even Marshall was pinching his nose to escape from his own overwhelming scent.

“Wow, that was a big one. I think I might’ve eaten too much,” Marshall said, patting his stomach. “How you doing down there, Fionna?”

Fionna’s voice was distorted, as she had to speak from beneath a dense pile of vampire boyshit. He could make out something like “turn me back right now you jerkwad.”

“I don’t know, Fionna,” he said, reaching his hand down into the back of his jeans. He groped his overly full diaper, mushing the mess against his ass, and against Fionna too, churning up some of the stink that’d started to subside by that point. “I kinda like having you as a diaper.”

Fionna just screamed. From beneath Marshall’s hillock of feces, it sounded like she was underwater. 

“Alright, fine. I’ll turn you back…”

Marshall picked up the remote, and changed the channel to he and Fionna’s mutual favorite movie, Heat Signature, which was just beginning. 

“…tomorrow.”

“Marsthhallfttht!”


End file.
